In the related art, an imaging device (a monitoring camera) is known, in which a camera main body unit is removably mounted on a ceiling of a building to facilitate a wiring work (refer to PTL 1).
As illustrated in FIG. 1, monitoring camera 501 includes main body side coaxial connector 507 and fixture side coaxial connector 509 for transmitting a video signal and receiving a control signal at the central part of camera main body unit 503 and fixture 505 respectively.
Monitoring camera 501 includes hook 511 and hook engaging portion 513 which can be removed by rotating camera main body unit 503 on a concentric circle around main body side coaxial connector 507 and fixture side coaxial connector 509.
Monitoring camera 501 supplies an electric power to camera main body unit 503 through hook 511 and hook engaging portion 513. Since wiring is performed with respect to fixture 505, power cord 518 and coaxial cable 517 for external connection are not connected to camera main body unit 503.
In the monitoring camera disclosed in PTL 1, since holes are provided on a predetermined position of the camera main body unit and the fixture, a watertproofness and a dustproofness are insufficient, and thus, the long-term reliability is insufficient.